ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Hayata
was a member of SSSP and is the human host of Ultraman, the first Ultra to visit Earth. He later left the SSSP after it was disbanded and replaced by the Ultra Garrison (UG) and later he became a mentor for Ultraman Mebius' human form, Mirai Hibino. Biography Ultraman Encounter with the alien from Nebula M78 When the monster Bemlar arrived to Earth with its spaceship, Hayata went to investigate with a Jet VTOL. While investigating, another spaceship arrived and crashed with Hayata's jet and Hayata was killed. The alien inside the spaceship was Ultraman, who came from Nebula M78, chasing the monster Bemlar. He didn't want Hayata to die and fused with him and Hayata became his human host. Bemlar awakened and started going wild. Hayata got out of his jet and using his transformation item, the Beta Capsule, he transformed into the hero, Ultraman. He fought with Bemlar and the monster tried to escape with his spaceship but Ultraman destroyed it and killed Bemlar for good. After his first fight, Hayata returned to his teammates and explained them about Ultraman. Ultraman's loss and departure Hayata continued to battle as Ultraman and destroyed the monsters one after another. One day, the Alien Zetton, an alien race of monsters, arrived on Earth and SSSP managed to destroy their spaceships, but one Alien Zetton was still alive and put fire to the base to destroy it but the team put out the flames with a high percent of water. Meanwhile, inside the biggest spaceship of the aliens, the powerful alien, Zetton, got out from it and started fighting Ultraman. Ultraman was hopeless against him and his Color Timer was also damaged and he couldn't make a move. SSSP managed to save Ultraman and destroyed Zetton with an Anti-gravity missile, Dr. Iwamoto gave to them. Another Ultra named Zoffy came and took Ultraman back to Nebula M78, leaving his human host, Shin Hayata, in order for him to live a normal life. Return of Ultraman Hayata returned along with Dan Moroboshi to help Ultraman Jack, after he was taken prisoner by Alien Nackle. Ultraman and Ultraseven destroyed Nackle's ships and saved Jack and he saluted them and returned to Earth to battle with Alien Nackle and Black King. Taro Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace were invited by Ultraman Taro on Earth for a party. But they had a new terror to face, Alien Temperor, and Zoffy came also to help them. Taro and the Ultras managed to defeat him. Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider Shin Hayata appeared in the special as Ultraman and teamed up with to destroy the monster, Sasori Gadoras. Mebius & the Ultra Brothers After Ultraman lost his ability while sealing Yapool 20 years ago, he merged with his partner and started to work as an airport administrator in Kobe's airport. After Mebius' battle against Alien Temperor, Hayata reveals himself to Mirai Hibino, and after a short conversation, Hayata, along with Dan Moroboshi, Hideki Go and Seiji Hokuto, had a conversation about what it means to be an Ultraman, why they stopped being one, and they told Mirai the history of their final battle against Yapool, who they could not destroy and they had to seal him in the sea close to Kobe with the Final Cross Shield, which costed almost all their energy and made them unable to transform, and why they decided to live in Kobe. A while later, Hayata and his other bretherens were looking at Mebius' battle against Alien Zarab, and they saw when Mebius was defeated and crucified by Alien Guts, which gave them no choice but to transform again into their Ultraman forms to save him.﻿ But in their Ultra forms they didn't have enough energy to properly fight so they were soon defeated as well. They soon became crucified and although Mebius found new strength after being encouraged by a young boy he befriended earlier as Mirai Hibino and managed to save his bretheren he was unable to stop the U-Killersaurus Neo along with Yapool from becoming free from the Final Cross Shield. As things were looking bleak for our heros and the Ultra Brothers knocking on death's door the fight seemed over for them. However, Suddenly two lights emerge from the darkness of the sky, and Ultraman Zoffy along with Taro appear, descending from the sky. They gave enough energy to fully charge our heros and although unable to defeat there enemys alone they managed to defeat U-Killersaurus Neo and Yapool by combining themselves into Mebius Infinity therefore having enough power to easily overpower the two fiends. With the barrier broken and Ultraman no longer needing to give energy to maintain and Hayata was once again able to transform into his respective Ultra without the fear of dying. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Shin Hayata reappeared in the movie as a bike merchant. In this universe Shin did not know he was Ultraman or at least remember if the dialogue with his wife means anything. As Mirai tried to make him remember who he is and reawaken the seven heroes it was ultimately Daigo and the elder Ultra Brothers' wives who reminded them. At the end of the film Shin and his wife is seen last flying into the space in the VTOL along with the rest of the Ultras and their families to what is speculated to be Nebula M78. Mebius He appeared to help Mebius defeat Alien Mefilas and the two managed to send him into retreat. He appeared again in the final episode as Ultraman and with Seven, Jack and Ace, they freed the sun from Alien Emperor's darkness. Ultra Galaxy Legends Ultraman created a human form that looked exactly like Hayata in his older years like Ultraseven. He and Dan save Mirai Hibino and Rei from Alien Shaplay and his monsters. The four made their way to the Ultra Tower where the last of the Plasma Spark's light was protected by Taro. After a short bout that finished of Alien Shaplay, the three Ultras regained their Ultra forms and take with Rei to face Belial. Saga While Shin's image appears it was simply as a mouth piece for Ultraman. In the land of light he met Seven, Jack, Leo and Ace in their humans forms and discuss the apparent threat they detected but could not identify and question how Zero was doing. Originally the five Ultra Brothers were intended to fly to the Ultraman Saga universe after Alien Bat sent out an army of revived monsters using the Gran Sphere drones to recreate their bodies. Ultraman would've had a rematch with his old Foe Antlar. Surprisingly whether it was because Ultraman became stronger than before or because Antler's new body lack the original's protection the magnetic monster was defeated by the Specium beam for the first time ever. Appearances in other media Ultraman (The First Manga) Like the original series, Hayata is also a host of Ultraman. However, unlike the original, he was in control in most of Ultraman's actions. At the end of the manga, Hayata discovered Akiko Fuji, his friend had been possessed by Alien Baltan since their first encounter, trying to monitor the Ultra in order to create their ultimate weapon: Zetton. At the end of the battle, Ultraman seperated from Shin and joined with Zoffy who gave Shin and Akiko the Life Forces he had. Zoffy and Ultraman returned to the Land of Light so he could be healed of his injuries. Ultraman (2001 Manga) The first protagonist of the Ultra Series now forty years after his merger and separation from Ultraman. He now has a son who has inherited his legacy as the 'Ultraman'. Transformation *'Beta Capsule': Hayata uses the beacon-like Beta-Capsule to transform into Ultraman by pressing a button on the capsule's side, triggering Hayata using the Beta Capsule the transformation. Separation from the Beta-Capsule however, can be problematic, as without it, Hayata was unable to assume his Ultraman form when Gomora attacked again. Ultraman's transformation in the Ultra Galaxy Legends movie. The Beta-Capsule is also shown to be unusable by other beings, as when a child pressed the button, there was no result, and when Hayata was under the control of the Underground people, upon transforming into Ultraman, the effects of the control were eliminated as if never established. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shin is portrayed by , who also portrayed in Ultra Q, in Ultraman Leo, Ikemazu Yumeboshi in Ultraman Nice and in Ultraman Max. Notes *While Shin the first Ultra host, he is also the first to be separated from his Ultra counterpart. *In the US version of Ultraman, after Zoffy revived Ultraman and split their life-forces, instead of getting amnesia, Hayata retained his memories of being Ultraman and even kept his Beta Capsule. *Like all key members of the SSSP Hayata's given name wasn't revealed until Revive! Ultraman. *Like Ultraman, Shin Hyata has made many cameos and was referenced many times in the series, Urusei Yatsura by Rumiko Takahashi. *It is heavily implied that the Ultra Brothers in Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers where aliens that inspired the TV series and that they had forgotten their past having lived on Earth so long. This would mean that Hayata and Ultraman were one and the same and that their daughter Rena was part Ultra.